Red River
by xSave My Heartx
Summary: Edward is hunting, Alice is bothersome and Bella has "you know what". Sometimes Alice forgets about Bella's human problems.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, wake up, love," I heard Edward's velvet voice next to my ear, causing my eyes to spring open at the unexpected coolness.

"I'm up" I say, still in a daze from last nights sleep.

"Barely. It's almost 11:00, you know." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked at my clock, to see that it read 10:49 A.M.

"Oh! Where's Charlie? Is he up?" I was automatically in a frenzy, due to my sleeping in.

"Relax, love. Yes, Charlie is up, and he's downstairs in the kitchen."

I simply nodded, not wanting to make anymore noise. I sure didn't want Charlie to hear me talking. If he did, he would either think that I was crazy or come up here, gun in hand. I wonder if Edward wou-

Edward pulled me from my thoughts, embracing me is a sweet kiss. Much to my embarrassment, my stupid, food-wanting stomach _had_ to growl at that very moment.

I felt Edward smile against my lips, and then he pulled back. Giving me that amazing crooked smile that I adore. Why did he dazzle me so much? I wasn't fair.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," I nodded once, as a signal for him to continue.

"I have to hunt this weekend. I'll be back Sunday evening. Alice will not be holding you hostage this time. I love you too much, but she will be stopping by if you need her. Don't get in any trouble, please. And be safe, I couldn't stand if I were to loose You."

"Okay, Edward, I memorized the set of rules a long time ago. Just be back soon."

"Alright. Go eat. And please, be safe, and don't do anything stupid and-

"Edward, enogh with the rules, I get it."

He gave me a quick kiss, whispering "I love you" in my ear and left. Now what was I going to do all weekend?

I went down to the kitchen, needing to feed my stomach.

"Good morning, Bells." Charlie said to me.

I said a short "morning" to Charlie, putting my full attention to finding something to eat. I settled with a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You gonna be with that boy again today?" He asked me.

I sighed internally, I knew he didn't like him, he made that apparent, but he didn't have so rude about it.

"No, Dad, _Edward_ is camping this weekend. But I am going to be with Alice." He beamed at the mention of Alice. He practically adores her.

"You should invite her over. She's such a nice girl."

"I'm sure that she'd be over, invited or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Dad, it's an inside joke between Alice and I." It was, kind of. Well, in a way.

"Bells, I'm going to be out fishing all of today. Are you going to be okay here alone? I can always cancel." Charlie worries too much, it got annoying at times.

"I'll be fine, Alice will be here by one o'clock, I'm sure. I might even invite Angela over too. Go get us some more fish, we're running low."

"Bella, you are the easiest person to live with. You girls behave, I'll be back by early Sunday morning, if not tonight. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad. Have fun." I practically pushed Charlie out the door, wanting to be alone.

After he was gone, I lightly sprinted up the stairs, careful not to trip, which was hard enough, and I took a nice refreshing shower. I always enjoyed the smell of my strawberry shampoo. It relaxed me so much. Whe I was done, I threw on one of the worst outfits that I owned, which consisted of red baggy sweat pants, a long gray tank top that clung to my body, and hair in a very messy bun. I would not have Alice's Seal of Approval today, but I didn't feel well. I had a horrible headache and aside from my light hunger, my stomach hurt. Wait. I speed-walked down the stairs to the calender.

June 15.

I flipped back a month to May. May 18 was my last, you know, _that time_. Damn, that means, I was due.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: So? Like, Hate? Too long, too short? I need to know. Oh, please review. This is my first fan fiction. **

**xSave My Heartx **


	2. Chapter 2

Right in the middle of my mini-crisis, I heard a rapid knock on the door. I walked down the stairs, figuring that it was just Alice.

I opened the door, expecting to see little Alice all happy-go-lucky. But she wasn't

"Bellaareyouokay?Ihadavision,yousaidyouwerebleedingbutIdon'tknowhatelsetellmeyou'reokay!" It was such a blur. I almost fried my brain trying to keep up with it.

"Alice, rewind, and go in slow motion." I have to admit, Alice was more like Edward than I thought. She overreacts.

She sighed, obviously frustrated. "I _said,_" note the emphasis on 'said', "Bella are you okay? I had a vision, you said you were bleeding but I don't know what else, tell me you're okay!"

"Alright, I think were making progress." Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, Alice I'm fine"

"I'm so glad to hear that! But what about my vision?" The moment I wish I didn't have to share.

"Well, my little 'visitor' from down south came today. . ." Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know, The Rag," she was still confused. How did she _not _hear these terms? How did she not see my answer?!

"Red River, Cherry Kool-aid?" I was running out of terms. I had to say it. I took a deep breath.

"I'm on my period."

A look of realization dawned upon her face. She made an 'O' with her mouth, telling me she understood.

"Bella! Why didn't you just tell me!" Why didn't I just tell her! Why does she think?!

"Alice, when was the last time _you_ had a period?" I was amazingly angry at this point.

"Oh, I don't know, 80-some years, maybe? But never mind that. Lets watch a movie! What do you want to watch?"

"It depends on what you got"

Alice rolled her eyes,"28 weeks later,"

"Too scary," I interrupted

"Resident Evil,"

"Hell no."

"Little Miss Sunshine"

"No way."

"My Super Ex-Girlfriend"

"Too stupid. I hate it."

"Dirty Deeds,"

"Too dirty."

"Look, Bella, what do you want to watch?"

"I want to watch Hairspray."

"A musical? Why?"

"Why not, I like musicals."

I went to the kitchen, popped myself popcorn and got a soda while Alice put in the movie. There was a reason I chose Hairspray. It's long. If I'm tired, I can fall asleep and avoid make-overs. I shiver at the thought.

"Bella! Hurry up! It's about to start."

"I'm on my way, some people don't have vampire speed you know," Note heavy sarcasm.

"So, you could still be a _little_ speedy."

I hushed her when the beginning song came up. We laughed through the whole thing, completely enjoying the movie. It's such a cute movie. It's one of my favorites.

But sadly, I forgot to try to fall asleep.

"Bella! Make-over!" By now Alice was jumping up and down.

"Alice, no, please,"

"Come on, I'll be done by the time you have to eat dinner."

"No. I refuse. I will not be made-over against my will.

"Come on Bella. You definitely need it. You look horrible." She scanned my outfit, with a grimace on her face.

"So? I feel horrible." And I did.

"Too bad." Alice picked me up and ran to my room. There, much to my surprise, was a suitcase full of make-up, crimpers, curling irons and straighteners.

I was truly scared.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I've been really busy.**

**Review, review, review.**

**Please and thank you.**

**xSave My Heartx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, sit." There was a chair by my bed, where it came from, I don't know. I decided not to argue anymore. What was the point? I always loose.

"Fine, fine. I won't fight, _but_, I'm sure that you will see your future disappearing Little Miss Psychic." I'm sure she got the point.

"Bella, be nice. I'm having fun."

"Well I'm not."

"So? I want to have my fun before your change." Okay, I admit, that got me. She was quite the convincer.

"Okay, Alice have your fun. Even though it's torture for me." I give up. The white flag has been raised.

I went through hours of hair washing, crimping, curling, make-up and straightening. She had my hair in a half-up half-down style. Loose curls framed my face. She once said that it 'brought out my eyes'. The up part was straight with a few crimps here or there, perfectly in place. The down was also straight, but with a few extremely loose, barely noticeable curls.

Hair done. Time for make-up. Oh joy.

Alice but a light dash of pink blush on my cheeks. Almost unnecessary with as much as I blush. She gave me a light pink lipstick, and added a darker lip gloss to it. She added a soft pink shadow to my eyes and that's it.

"Am I done now? My butt hurts."

"No, your outfit is horrid." No. She crossed the line. I refused.

"No, I'm fine. I will not let you. I'm not going anywhere, what's the point?"

"Fine, you win the battle, but not the war. I will be back." HA! I WIN!

"Yes!"

"Bella, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Call Angela, she'd let me give her a make-over without such a fuss." I was truly disappointed with Alice's need to give make overs.

"Alright, I you want me to," with that I went to the phone, I knew she would come over if she could. She was such a nice friend.

_Ring. . .Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . . _

"Hello, Weber residence, who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi Mrs Weber, this is Bella Swan, can I speak to Angela?

"Of course, dear, hold on." I heard her yell "Angela" and then small footsteps.

"Hi Bella" Angela said to me.

"Hey. I wanted to know I you wanted to sleep over my house. Alice is here and my dad went fishing. We can do whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Sure"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had nothing to do anyway."

"Okay. . ."

"What's wrong?"

"You now have to endure Alice's make-overs?"

"I do?"

"Yes, there is now no escape. See you in a bit."

"Okay, bye." And with that we hung up the phone.

"Alice, go easy on her. She's not used to this." Alice's smile disappeared.

"Oh, alright. I'll be good. I promise.

My stomach growled.

Roar, It seemed to say, yelling at me for not feeding it.

"Told you I'd be done by the time you had to eat." Alice said. She could be so cocky at times.

I stuck my tongue out at her and went into the kitchen.

What to eat? Eh, I'll order a pizza.

I dialed Pizza Hut and got a plain pizza. I didn't know what type she liked. I figured she would like plain.

The doorbell rang And Alice answered it before I registered the ring.

"Angela! Hi! Bella ordered pizza. Is plain okay?"

"Its fine, yes."

"Don't be scared, I'll wait until you finish eating to start the make-over."

"Oh, now I'm scared. Bella, help me. Please." Angela was obviously desperate.

"I warned you" I said as the doorbell rang again. The pizza was here.

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update.**

**I've spent the last week of my life playing Guitar Hero 3**

**I just want to thank all of the wonderful people that**

**reviewed, favorite-ed, and alerted me and my story.**

**I love you guys. It makes me so emotional :'(**

**Oh and, just so you know, I only own Twilight in my mind. I'll put the characters back when Im done.**

**xSave My Heartx **


	4. Chapter 4

Yes. Pizza! I'm so frickin' hungry. I answered the door and the pizza guy looked at me funny. He was probably wondering why my hair and makeup is all pretty, while I was in sweats. But never mind that, I gave the guy his money and brought in the large plain pizza.

I offered Alice some, so we don't look suspicious in front of Angela, but she naturally declined, saying that she was lactose intolerant and she couldn't have cheese. I almost laughed but I was able to control myself

I wish I could tell Angela about Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullens (and Hales). She wouldn't tell anyone. I knew that for a fact. She was reliable, nice, caring, and most of all not a blabbermouth like Jessica and Lauren.

Angela could keep a secret for life. Jessica and Lauren can't keep one for 10 seconds.

Speaking of Jessica and Lauren, I wonder what evil tricks they're up to. It's the weekend so they're probably thinking of ways to destroy my life and try to take my Edward from me. Ha! Like that will happen. Can't they take a hint? Are they that stupid?

I'm not the prettiest girl, but Edward very obviously displayed his strong dislike for them. I mean when will they final–

"Bella, back to earth. You've just been staring at the box for 5 minutes." I head Alice say. All Angela did was giggle, then take a bit out of her pizza.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was . . . thinking." Well, that was lame.

"'Bout what?" Angela questioned.

"Jessica and Lauren and what they're going to do to ruin my life this week." I cannot tell a lie. Literally, I'm horrible at it

"Why," Alice said, "it's not like they could do anything to you."

"Calm down Alice" Angela said to her. I was apparently now out of the conversation.

"Why? I cant let them hurt her"

"But Bella is a big girl."

"So am I"

Angela just stared at her.

"Okay, I'm not a big girl in the literal sense but you get the point" Alice started pouting.

"Don't pout! There is no need!"

"Yes there is" She was pretending tho cry, which, was over-exaggerated.

"What is it then, Alice" Angela crossed her arms, sure of her victory.

Alice shrugged, hanging her head, defeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She hugged Alice, making her feel better.

I nibbled on my pizza while they rambled on about some unimportant thing about school.

I looked at the clock, 6:36, it read. Alice should be don't with Angela at 10 o'clock or so. She would have to go slower since Angela didn't know.

That led me back to my previous thoughts. Stupid Volturi and their stupid rules. Why couldn't she know? She'd be just like me, minus the falling in love with a vampire.

Speaking of falling in love with vampires, I miss Edward a lot.

"Are you done!" Alice practically screamed.

". . .Yes" Angela was scared already.

Alice dragged Angela to my bedroom, preparing her for torture.

I grabbed the dishes, washed, dried, and put them away. I refrigerated a few pieces of pizza for Charlie.

I took the rest up with me.

What? I was hungry.

Still.

I walked in my room to find Angela tied to a chair. I guess she tried to get away.

That was a bad move.

She mouthed 'help me' in my general direction. So I did what I could ro help a fellow hostage.

"Alice untie her."

"No. She'll try to get away again." Alice gave me the infamous puppy dog face.

"Please," I said, shooting the same look at her, fighting fire with fire.

"What do I get?"

"Complete makeup and outfit control over me until graduation." I can't believe I just did that.

Alice and Angela gasped, completely not expecting _that_ answer.

"Really?" Alice asked, suddenly hopeful.

_No._

"Of course."

**Thanks to all my reviewers and such. It means a lot.**

**But it would also mean a lot if you go to:**

portraitmagazine (dot) com

**And vote for Twilight. We cannot let it lose.**

**But hurry, voting stops soon**.

**xSave My Heartx **


	5. Chapter 5

So there we are, randomly placed in the living room, TV on and empty pizza boxes everywhere. What a sight for Charlie to see.

After hours of merciless make overs we finally fell asleep. We being Angela and I. I mean, of coarse Alice pretended to sleep, for Angela's sake, but we all know that she doesn't.

I always wonder what they do while I sleep. They must get really bored, they do have all of eternity to get things done.

On another note, I feel strangely awkward without Edward here. And to top it of, my human problems are getting in the way of needed sleep. I was hungry, so I got up.

Alice looked at me, obviously puzzled.

"Bella, why are you not sleeping?"

"You should know. What kind of psychic are you?" I was being amazingly sarcastic lately.

"No sarcasm needed. I don't know _everything_ you know."

"Sorry Alice, I just don't feel well right now."

"That's too bad. I was going to drag you shopping tomorrow."

Now Alice had a strange smile on her face. The mischievous one. The one that screams 'I'm up to something'.

"Alice. . . what are you thinking?"

"Just how sad I will be without you to shop with, but then I remembered that there is always the internet."

"Alice!" I whisper-screamed. I don't want to wake Angela up, now did I?

"What? I'm kidding."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Bella go back to sleep." Alice demanded

"Fine no need to be so pushy."

So I put my hunger aside. I had to focus on sleep. Renee once told me to picture sheep hopping across a fence.

Yeah, that didn't really work for me. I would always picture something silly, like one of them falling, and still be up giggling.

Now, all I needed was Edward to hum my lullaby to me to get to sleep. But he isn't here so. . .

Now what?

After a good ten minutes of trying to find ways to get my self to sleep, I fell asleep.

My dream consisted of Edward, of course, but it was a complete replay of our first day in the meadow.

To be honest, I really did love that dream. It brought back such good memories.

The light shined through the window, waking me up. Charlie was in the kitchen with Alice and Angela.

Apparently I was the last one up.

"Hey, guys," I muttered as I walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells. Angela made breakfast."

I sat down and ate the pancakes that Angela made. I had to say they were good.

**Three Hours Later**

I was now showered and dressed. It was One in the afternoon and I obviously missed Edward.

I was in my room, debating if I should read my worn out Wuthering Heights or read a different book. Charlie was back at work, and I had done all the laundry and other cleaning activities and I was bored out of my mind.

Just when I really needed him, Edward was in my window, causing me to fall off my bed when he said 'Hi' to me.

"Hello." I said getting off of the floor, ignoring his obvious amusement of my display of clumsiness.

"I missed you, Bella, very much," he said as he pulled me into a warm (okay, cold, but you get the point) hug.

"I missed you to"

"Bella, are you bleeding?"

Oh God, not again.

"Well you see, it's a funny story. I'm, uh, on the. . .you know,"

"I hate to say that I don't"

What is it with the vampires lately? Have they forgotten about my human girl tendencies?

"I'm on my . . . period." The same look of understanding that Alice had flashed across his face.

Being me I of course blushed. It was out of nature for me not to.

"No need to be embarrassed, love."

"I know, but its embarrassing."

"I still love you."

"I know. But we could easily change this problem in a matter of days," I hinted

"Bella. No."

"No? What am I, your pet?"

"I'm sorry love, but I hate that you want me to take your life."

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

**Hey guys. Sorry thst I took so long.**

**My mom broke her foot. I was the only one here to take care of her.**

**But, you guys are completely awesome, especially for waiting.**

**You know the deal. Review, review, review.**

**xSave My Heartx**


End file.
